Wally's Present
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Artemis was a little nervous about her present for Wally, wasn't really sure how he would, ya know, take the present. Its as much as a surprise to her as it is to him! Spitfire one-shot! Set after Coldhearted


**Wally's Present**

Once Robin left, Wally continued to stare at the box. Happy he had saved the Queen's life.

"Hey." Artemis said, leaning against the doorway like she had when Wally had became Doctor Fate.

Wally looked back, over his shoulder. "Hi." He said flatly, remembering their earlier conversation.

"I heard you saved the Queen." She said, walking over.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Was it worth it?" She asked, glancing at him. He quirked an eyebrow questioningly, not sure what she was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know, missing the big fight with the league?" He grinned at that in remembrance. Not really sad that he had missed the fight anymore, knowing that would he had done had been more important

"Oh yeah, totally." She chuckled.

"Good, because the right was pretty boring without you." His eyes widened, purely surprised at her words.

"Really?" He was completely stunned. She shrugged.

"Yeah." She answered plainly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Got a soft spot for me Blondie?" She scowled.

"I say one nice thing and you take it for me liking you! You are impossible!"

"One I didn't say you liked me, and it's only for you babe." He winked. She glared at him and dug her nails into her upper arms.

It was silent for a few moments, until…

"Did you enjoy your Birthday?" Artemis asked out of the clear blue, trying to change the subject to something less 'embarrassing'

His grin only widened. "Oh yeah! Best Sweet Sixteen ever!"

"You only have one Sweet Sixteen idiot." She rolled her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"It was still great though, even if I didn't get a kiss from Meg." He pouted. Her expression hardened. He was still worried about that? She thought bitterly. Gah! He can never let anything go.

"Pssh, like that would of happened!" She exclaimed, scoffing as she did so. Wally glared. "Well she is dating Superboy!" She murmured, defending herself.

He sighed, his gaze softening. "Yeah…"

It was silent again, for the second time that day.

Artemis bit her lips nervously. Wally took notice of this and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm just gonna go…" He mumbled, starting to take a step back.

"Wait!" She said quickly, gathering her confidence.

"What?" He questioned.

"Umm, I have a gift for you.." She scratched her arm lightly. He grinned.

"Seriously?" She nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah."

He bounced with excitement.

"You have to close your eyes though." His green orbs disappeared beneath his freckle-covered eyelids, the grin still written on his face.

She waved a hand over his face, to check. She saw one of his eyes open a crack.

"No peeking!" She snapped. He pouted.

She was then suddenly away of how sweaty her palms were. She wiped them off on her pants and took a breath and placed them over his eyes.

"Can you see?" He shook his head at her question. "Kay, ready?" He nodded his head vigorously. She smiled. "Positive…" She pressed.

"Artem.." He started to whine, when his words were cut short by her lips, pressed onto his softly. His eyes widened beneath her cool hands, surprised greatly.

Her lips were as plump and soft as they looked, he thought cheekily.

Artemis herself couldn't believe what she was doing, and why she still was.

They stayed still, lips locked, unmoving for a minute or so. Artemis slid her hands off his eyes and down his freckle dusted cheeks, resting them there for a moment before sliding them down to land on his firm shoulders.

Green met steel gray in a locked gaze. She leaned up once more and kissed him gently, before pulling back quickly and stepping away, scarlet dusting her tan skin.

"Happy Birthday Wally…" She mumbled and zipped out of the room at a speed Wally would have trouble keeping up with.

Wally stood, shocked.

Scratch that, that was his favorite Birthday present, and a kiss from the girl he so very hated.

After that he knew one thing.

A kiss from Arty was wayyyy… better then that crappy one from Meg! She had softer lips anyways… He thought, with a grin plastered on his face, that didn't come off for the rest of the day.

AN: WOO! I just loved Wally's B-day! Especially when Arty was scowling at Wally's Wish. I loved it when she broke the news to him! That smirk never left her face! Not to mention it was kinda some sexual tension! XD I could actually see this happening in the show! Let me know if you can too! Reviews are deeply appreciated!

~LOSDA


End file.
